


Hawaii #5

by LondonGypsy



Series: Hawaii [5]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: AU'ish, From Sex to Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonGypsy/pseuds/LondonGypsy





	Hawaii #5

Christian wanders back inside the café, stops in the doorway and immediately spots Steve's lean figure. He leans loosely at the counter, talking to a guest as a small smile lingers on his lips. Christian's heart jumps at the sight: he's so relaxed and safe in his very own environment, permeating his delight. 

As he walks inside, Steve turns his head to him as the smile gets wider and his eyes sparkle amusedly as he winks at him. He motions to an empty table and vanishes into the kitchen. 

Christian coils through the buzzing café; it’s late already, the sun is sending deep red beams through the open deck doors and Christian knows Steve is going to close up soon. Christian sits down and stretches his legs contently, closing his eyes for a moment. 

A hand brushes over his head, fingers thread through his hair and glide over his bare shoulders. Christian is close to purring as he leans into the brief caress; it feels just amazing. 

“Hey, there, Stranger,” it murmurs into his ear and the gravelly tone sends shivers down his spine. 

Christian sighs softly, smiling, but he doesn't open his eyes as he hears the quiet “clink” of a glass on the wooden table. 

“Here, that’s better than coffee,” Steve mumbles as Christian hears the fuller sound of a bottle being set down. 

“As soon as the last customer is gone I'm all yours,” he says silently, his hand running over Christian’s nape, fondling the sensitive flesh there. Christian's head falls forward and Steve's hands slide into his hair. 

“Hmmm,” Steve moans as Christian feels his hip pressing against his shoulder, teasingly rubbing. 

“Damn, what is it that the second I see you, I wanna shove my dick inside you and fuck you senseless?” 

Christian groans and his head starts spinning. Carefully he opens his eyes and glances up to meet Steve's blue eyes, burning with a desire that makes Christian almost forget that they are surrounded by people. 

“Don't you dare go anywhere, you hear me?” 

Steve leans down and bites hard on Christian's ear, soothing the sting with his tongue. 

Christian's dick is already hardening in his shorts and Steve sees it, because he chuckles quietly as he bends back. 

“Give me 30 minutes to kick 'em all out,” he mutters and with a squeeze on Christian's shoulder he is gone, only leaving the faint smell of sun and ocean behind. 

It takes 5 endless minutes for Christian to calm down enough that moving doesn’t make him come in his pants like a teenager. Once he can breathe properly again, he glares at the table. 

A glass with ice and a bottle of the best whiskey stands there, waiting for him. 

With almost steady hands he pours himself a glass and empties it with one long drink to calm his fluttering nerves – and his aching cock. 

The second glass he actually enjoys, only sipping on it, while watching Steve, who slowly but surely asks his guests to finish up. 

Christian's eyes follow his slow walking around, absorbing his graceful movements, the defined muscles in his back, working under the thin fabric of his shirt. The low-standing sun catches in his hair, letting it shimmer, and Christian can almost feel the silkiness of the long curls under his hands. 

Little by little the people stand, call good night and leave. As the last one waves his good bye to Steve, he locks the doors and flicks off the lights; only some candles and the red sun illuminate the room. 

Hungry eyes meet Christian's and he feels his stomach flip at the sight. 

“Finally,” Steve grumbles, tosses the apron away and slowly comes over to Christian, never taking his hypnotic stare off of him. 

He slides into a chair next to Christian and takes the full whiskey glass out of his hands. 

He knocks it back, and as he set the glass on the table and refills it, his eyes are clouding, getting even bluer.

“So, what did you do today?” he asks, throwing his hair back and taking a deep, relieved breath as the soft breeze cools his sweaty neck. 

“Not much,” Christian answers lowly, fascinated by the causality of the other man, because Christian can see the sharp outline of his hard dick in his tight shorts. 

Christian swallows audibly and tries to this of something intelligent to say, but Steve only laughs and leans forward. 

“I don’t think that’s important right now, is it??” 

Christian shakes his head and he has to control the urge to reach out and just touch him; his fingers are jerking a bit and Steve sees it.

“I would bet you have something more important in mind, haven’t ya? Well, I do.” 

His voice is only a rumble as he stands up and pulls his shirt over his head and pushes his pants down. As if it is the most natural thing, he's standing there, naked, the setting sun gleaming on his skin. 

“God...” Christian whispers, not able to move one limb as he lets his gaze run over the well-formed body in front of him. 

“Nah, just Steve,” the man grins, tilting his head and eying Christian curiously, a dark shadow flickering over his face. 

“You wanna stay clothed or do I have to undress you the hard way?” 

Christian moans loudly at the burning heat in Steve’s words, but he still can’t move. 

Steve huffs out an impatient sigh and walks over. He smirks as Christian's eyes get bigger in surprise as Steve slides into his lap, shifting a little, then slinging his long legs around his waist. His quickly-hardening dick presses against Christian's stomach and his ass grinds into Christian's own hard-on. He bends down and kisses him long and languid, sucking at his bottom lip, making Christian forget anything else. 

“I was thinking,” Steve mumbles between kisses, “about how you would look naked...on the counter...” 

Christian bucks his hips up Steve's ass and buries his burning face in Steve's damp chest. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” he curses muffled against the other man's skin, sucking at the flesh and Steve arches into him. 

“Yeah, on the way to that,” Steve mumbles breathlessly in his ear.

He leans back and Steve’s glowing eyes are watching him closely. The wicked smile spreading over his flushed face had Christian tremble in anticipation. 

Steve feels it and the smile gets wider. He pulls up Christian's shirt and tosses it onto the floor. He raises a playful eyebrow at him before he grabs the whiskey glass and carefully trickles a bit over Christian's chest. 

“Hmmm, that’s how I like my whiskey best,” Steve growls and leans down to catch the golden drops with his mouth. He licks them all away and as he pulls back, Christian is panting heavily, his eyes are closed and he grabs the edge of his chair hard. 

Steve chuckles and lowers his head again, licking over Christian's nipples. As he bites down and nibbles on the little nub, Christian can’t hold back anymore. He shoves Steve away who stumbles back, tongue flicking out to catch a last drop of whiskey that clings to his lip. 

“What? You don’t like it?” he asks lightly as Christian shoots him a hard look. 

Christian swallows around the lump in his throat; this is almost exactly what he dreamed about when he first met Steve and he wants his fair share of it. 

He locks his eyes with Steve's and then trails one finger over his wet chest. He never breaks the eye contact as he raises his hands and licks the tip clean. 

“Ohhh.” 

The tone of Steve's voice changes and sends goosebumps over Christian's arms. 

“Sit.” 

Just one word, but Christian hears his own voice breaking as he pushes Steve onto the other chair. 

He lets his eyes glide over the naked body, drinking in the sight of tanned skin, tensing muscles and hard cock. Without hesitation his hand closes around the whiskey bottle and carefully he drizzles the amber liquid over Steve’s flat belly and his thighs. As he puts it back on the table, his gaze falls on the half-full glass. 

He can’t hold back the evil grin as he fishes the ice cube out of the glass. 

Steve's eyes are glued to Christian's hands as he gently lays the cube in Steve's bellybutton. He hisses at the cold and a heavy shudder shakes his body. 

“Jesus, fuck...” 

Christian kneels down, pushes Steve’s legs apart and slowly works his mouth over the whiskey trail he left there. As it’s gone he lifts his head to find Steve's dark, piercing stare on himself. 

Christian shifts closer, forcing Steve's thighs further apart until he can smell the musky scent of his leaking cock only inches away from his own chest. 

He lowers his head and closes his lips around the melting ice cube. It is really cold but he barely feels it. 

Glancing up he locks his eyes with Steve’s, and while holding the gaze he slowly swallows Steve’s cock down to the root. 

Steve yells and his hands dig deep in Christian's hair, his entire body trembling. 

“Holy fucking shit....” 

Christian ignores the stream of curses. He tightens his lips around the thick shaft and lets the rest of the ice slide over the hot flesh. 

The curses turn into wild grunts and then Steve is panting harshly, his fingers pulling on Christian's hair, his hips bucking into Christian's mouth. 

Christian swirls his tongue over the swollen head, and as he carefully sinks his teeth into the silky skin the ecstatic moans Steve lets out are pure sin. Humming around Steve's cock in his mouth he drops one hand into his own pants and closes it hard around his aching dick. His eyes close at the double sensation of being filled and his own rough hand, and he knows that it won’t take long for him to come. 

Sucking in rhythm with the movements of his hand, he lifts the other hand to curl his fingers around Steve balls, gripping them tightly. 

Steve chokes out a strangled noise, thrusting shakily into Christian's mouth. Feeling the contracting under his tongue, Christian sucks harder, while his hand works himself faster; he feels his orgasm rising as Steve yelps loudly and shoots his come down Christian's throat. 

Hot bitterness is flooding his mouth and Steve's grip in Christian’s hair is tight; he's pressing him over his cock, not letting him back away. 

But Christian doesn’t want that at all; he swallows every single drop while he is jerking off furiously. 

“God, do you have any idea how fucking hot you look like this?” Steve's raw drawl barely reaches him, the blood is rushing in his ears and he is _that_ close to coming undone. 

Steve pulls hard on his hair and as Christian lets go of his spent dick and meets the other man's eyes, he groans. 

“Look at me, I wanna see you come. Wanna see it in your fucking eyes.” 

And that’s it, those harsh demands push him over the edge and he comes in his hand, shaking and gasping for air. His sight blurs but he can’t tear his gaze away from the narrowed eyes watching him with a hunger that intensifies his orgasm even more. 

Eventually, he is able to look away and he slumps again Steve's legs, which immediately close around his shoulders, steadying him. 

Both men are still shaking; only harsh pants fill the air. 

Steve reaches out and pulls Christian up, sealing his mouth over Christian's, licking deep inside and sending chills through Christian's numb limbs. 

“Damn, Stranger, you can blow one’s mind out with those lips,” he murmurs into the kiss before letting him go. 

Christian smiles weakly and scrambles himself together to get up. With buckling knees he stumbles to a chair and falls down, still trying to get his breath under control. 

“Fuck, I will never be able to serve this table without thinking of this,” Steve says, grinning at Christian as he gets up. 

He disappears into the kitchen to retrieve a wet towel. As he cleans Christian up, his motions are rational but gentle. After he buzzes contently he wipes his own body clean and tosses the towel into a trashcan behind the counter. 

“Time to go,” he announces and pull his shorts back on. He doesn't bother with a shirt but he twists his long hair up into a messy ponytail. 

He blows the candles out, closes the doors to the deck and eyes Christian, who still sits jaded in his chair. 

“Come on, you can join me.” 

Christian cocks a questioning eyebrow at him but stands up to close his pants, and with mumbled grunts he searches for his shirt. He finds it and pulls it over his head, then combs his fingers through his hair and shuffles to the door. 

“You aren’t coming?” he asks as he realizes that the other man isn't following. He turns and sees Steve standing by a table, relaxed, his head tilted and watching him. 

He smiles softly at him. 

“Just admiring the view, give me a second.” 

Christian blushes but his heart jumps in his chest. Knowing that Steve is still looking, he opens the doors and leaves the café. 

 

 


End file.
